24fandomcom-20200223-history
Extraction
Extraction is title of the third season of The Rookie. It premiered on , just under a year from when the last season premiered. It concluded on It followed the further tribulations of Jason Blaine, now a more advanced field agent working for the FBI after the closure of CTU. His boss, Alton Maxwell is captured, and Jason strives to save him from the evil hands of drug kingpin Esteban Salazar. Six episodes were made, twice the number of the first two seasons. New episodes were released weekly. Episode guide Episode One: Salazar Returns: 5:00pm-5:04pm Premiered: in Mexico City]] In Mexico City, Director of the FBI's counter terrorism division Alton Maxwell asked Kate Wyman, an analyst at the FBI headquarters in Washington, D.C., how close he and Jason Blaine, driving the car, were to their meeting point. She explained that it was one block up on their right from their current location. Alton told Jason to stop the car, saying that they were close enough. As Jason prepared to leave the car, Alton stopped him, explaining that the contact he was meeting with was only expecting him. As he saw Jason's dismayed reaction, he sympathized. "Look, I know you're anxious to get in some more field work, but this is just a routine information exchange". Jason questioned why he needed to come all the way down here rather than just calling the contact on a secure line, but Alton said that the contact did not work that way, as he was a highly placed government official. He told Jason he would be back in ten minutes, and left. shows Jason the FBI file on Esteban Salazar]] Over her bluetooth Wyman explained that Alton had been trying to take down the Salazars since before the closure of CTU. She goes on to say that after capturing Hector and Ramon Salazar, his other brothers, Esteban tried to rekindle their drug smuggling empire. She muses that it was unclear where Esteban came from, and that Alton took it personally, and hoped that this contact could get him close to the other Salazar. Jason asked Wyman to link him up to her screen so he could keep an eye on the perimeter. Meanwhile, Alton entered the meeting place, heading through a large door on a crowded street. Jason looked at his PDA and asked why there was such a large thermal rating where there was only supposed to be one person in the room with Alton. In the meeting place, a man entered, talking a foreign language on his phone. Alton waited patiently. Jason told Wyman to lay an infrared satellite over the map she was currently using. She was forced to use one that was on ready standby for the NSA in case they needed extra monitoring of the President of the United States' trip to Baghdad. Alton complained that he does not have all day, but is shocked when Esteban Salazar himself steps into the light. Alton whispered his name but was then knocked out by one of the five other men that appeared in the room. At the same moment Jason received his infrared heat signature and realized that are several other men in the room, and that Alton had been set up. He rushed in, only to find Alton's hat left. Running back outside he witnessed a car and two motorbikes leaving the vicinity, Esteban taking Alton away with him. Episode Two: Treason: 5:10pm-5:14pm Premiered: As the busy streets of Mexico City fill up with traffic, Jason Blaine rushes into a square, looking in the high rise buildings for any sign of his FBI boss, Alton Maxwell. In his right hand, he carrys the hat he found abandoned at Alton's meeting place. Over his bluetooth headset, he asks Kate Wyman at FBI headquarters in Washington DC if she saw where Alton and his captors went. She says that she cannot get a visual. She asks her fellow agents if anyone tagged a vehicle, but Lisa responds that she lost the heat sensor before she could track the targets. Brett explains that NSA must have retaken control of the satellite they used to discover the plot against Alton. Eric also responds that he was unable to get anything. Wyman looks on, dismayed. She tells Jason that they lost Alton. Jason asks why Esteban would take Alton, rather than just killing him. Wyman says that he must have something they need. Meanwhile, Alton Maxwell, face bloodied from numerous beatings, sits tied to a chair in an open square. Luiz, one of Esteban's thugs is looking over him meanacingly, holding a cassette player. He plays a tape, which is a recording of a conversation between Alton and the man he was supposed to meet when he was attacked by Esteban. The Mexicans want to know who the meeting was supposed to be with. When Alton refuses to cooperate, Luiz punches Alton. When he asks again, Alton responds, in Spanish, "Go to hell", and he punches him again. As his scream echoes around the square, Alton spits blood at Luiz, who goes to punch him again, but Esteban holds him back. He gives Alton a piercing stare, and says "We will do it your way". He walks behind Alton and takes a syringe full of green tinged liquid from another one of his thugs. He injects it into Alton's neck. Alton screams, and Esteban tells Luiz that Alton will talk now. Jason runs out from the square and down a street. Over his bluetooth set, Kate Wyman says that Javier Medina is the man Esteban and his thugs are looking for, who Alton's planned meeting was with. Jason says that Salazar should have got to him already because he went in Madina's place. However, Wyman explains that Madina used a voice scrambled and sub-frequency encryption, which meant that Salazar would have been able to substitute his own voice, but would not be able to trace the call back to its source. Jason understands that Salazar doesn't know it was Madina who made the call, but Alton does. Salazar wants to find the informant who was planning to help Alton, so he can stop the informant from putting Salazar behind bars. Wyman discovers that the encryption code on the intercepted call matches FBI protocol, which means someone there gave Esteban the access codes. She says that the only people who have the access codes are the immediate team, Jason, herself, Alton, Brent, Eric and Lisa. Jason tells Wyman to find the breach whilst he goes to find Medina in the hopes that he can lead them to Alton. Wyman finds Medina's cell signal and instructs him to go to the location, an open air cafe in the middle of the city. Wyman tells Jason of a nearby TAC team. He asks her to tell the team to ready an outdoor munitions package and go to the place where Madina is now. She says she will, and Jason tells her to be careful. He drives away. Esteban tells one of his thugs that the informant is Medina, presumably after confessed by Alton during torture. He says that they should find him, and kill him. He then informs another group of his men to take Alton to the basement of a nightclub. As Alton is dragged away, Jason drives to Medina's location. Esteban's men are also in pursuit of the man, heading for his location on two motorbikes. Wyman suspiciously looks at the three members of the team who might have helped Esteban whilst Alton is dragged to the basement. Episode Three: Crosshairs: 5:22pm-5:28pm Premiered: Jason Blaine arrives at the Plaza Santo Domingo, and places a spy camera at a bar, overlooking Javier Medina. He looks down at his PDA,confirming that his camera is successfully targeted on Medina. He walks away, and taps on a van with a food company logo on the side. A man looks out the back, and Jason flashes his I.D., stating that he is from Washington DC. He turns around and it is revealed that the van is the backup team sent by Wyman to help Jason, and it is disguised as a food truck. Another man is sat behind two computer screens, and Jason asks them what their status is. He says that they have an outdoor munitions package, and control of a satellite grid for a four block radius. He other agent says that they have a plane ready to take the target to Langley or a location of Jason's choice. Jason, with a surprised look, says that he is lucky that they just happened to be there. In the basement of his nightclub, Esteban Salazar has Alton Maxwell tied to a chair. He says that he cannot decide how to kill him: with a bullet like Hector Salazar or to burn him to death like Ramon. Alton says that they died of greed, but Esteban claims that is hypocritical because Alton works to protect a country that sells to the highest bidder. Alton says that he is deluded, just as Luiz runs to the room. Esteban motions for him to wait, while he promises to Alton that he will suffer. He leaves the room, locking it behind him. Alton struggles with his binds. Outside the room, Luiz tells him that Medina was not at his workplace, or his home. Salazar tells him to watch Alton while he goes to find Medina. On his cell, Esteban calls Eric at the FBI headquarters in Washington DC, revealing him as the mole. Eric acts as if he is speaking to his girlfriend, but Esteban demands to know where Medina is. Eric says to wait a minute, and leaves the room. He tells Esteban to give him a couple of minutes so he can get the information from his boss, Kate Wyman. Esteban says that he does not care what he has to do, he should just get it. When Eric says that it is a big risk, Esteban reminds him that they are paying him generously in return, and that if he does not find out where Medina is, he will have Eric killed. Brett looks suspiciously at Eric. He asks where he went, and Eric lies that he was talking to his girlfriend. Brent looks on, unconvinced. Back in the basement, Luiz is pretending to punch Alton, scaring him. On the third time, Alton pushes the thug back after breaking free of his constraints. They fight, and Alton knocks the gun out of Luiz's hand. He runs over to get it, and Alton takes the opportunity to escape the room, and locks him in. Luiz shoots at the door but it is no good on the re-enforced steel. In the Washington DC FBI headquarters, Wyman temporarily leaves her desk. She exits the room and looks at some papers in a next-door office. Eric notices, and takes the chance to go to her desk. He finds the files with the information concerning Javier Medina's location, and sends them to Esteban's PDA. Lisa returns carrying a file, and checks it momentarily at her desk. She notices Eric at Wyman's computer, and asks what he is doing. He lies that he needed to erase a message that he sent to Kate about surveillance protocols. Lisa appears to buy his deception, but after he leaves she looks worried. In his office, Esteban smiles after receiving the files about Medina's location. He tells one of his men to contact Jose and Manuel and order them to Plaza Santo Domingo, the location that the FBI found for Medina. In a street by a fountain, Jose takes out his phone and receives the message. He tells Manuel their location, and they set off on their motorbikes. In the faux food truck, Jason prepares a weapon. Jose and Manuel set off on their bikes as Wyman returns to her station, unaware that Eric stole the files containing Medina's location. Episode Four: Lifeline: 5:28pm-5:39pm Premiered: Jason, in the Plaza Santo Domingo, watches over Javier Medina. he looks around nervously before moving closer to his target. He places a small white device on a support beam, and, looking at the video feed, says to Ocho over his bluetooth set that he has a visual, and that they need to confirm that the man is Medina. The agents in the van run a complex-looking program, and confirm that he is Medina. Jason checks that everything is ready for their operation, and sets off. At the FBI headquarters in Washington DC, Lisa is in a room tracking a video feed. Kate Wyman walks into the room, and Lisa says that she is almost finished. However, Wyman tells her not to bother, indicating to the two FBI agents she brought in the room with her. Lisa asks what is going on, and Wyman says that classified files were transferred from her workstation to a target in Mexico City. Lisa explains that she was linking a source up to the FBI's network three days ago, when the files were transferred. Wyman says that someone else must have used her terminal. Kate reveals that Eric Myers was on her computer earlier, to supposedly resend files that were mistakably deleted, but Wyman says that she never send him those files. She looks out of the room to Eric, and realises that if it is not him, then whoever it is will be alerted to the situation. She tells Lisa to track the outgoing files and see if it matches Esteban Salazar's number: if there is a match, they will know it is Eric. Lisa agrees, and Wyman tells her to keep it quite: to not even tell Brett. At the Plaza Santo Domingo, Jose and Manuel arrive and pull up and dismount from their bikes. Jose looks around the Plaza for Medina, but is primarily unable to see him. Manuel catches up to him, and Jose notices Medina. They agree to go at him from different sides. In the FBI surveillance van, Ocho warns Jason that Salazar's men have arrived. Jason had clearly predicted this, and told Ocho to commence with the plan. He pressed a button on a computer and outside a water pipe blew. Salazar's men were distracted, and Medina looked around as Jason moved in. Whilst people stood around wondering why the pipe exploded, Jose and Manuel stormed through the crowd towards Medina. Jason dropped his bag, and knocked over a table as he grabbed Medina and shoved him to the floor. As Jose continued to troop through the crowd Jason told Medina to keep his head down, "It's gonna get hot in here". He pressed a button a remote control causing a massive explosion to go off, originating from Jason's bag. Jose and Manuel looked on in confusion as the flames roared around Medina's former table. Covered by the explosion, Jason drags Medina way. Ocho watches from the van as Salazar's men realise something strange has happened. They run towards Medina's table and find him gone. Jason and Medina are back at the FBI undercover van, as they get in, they are driven away from the scene. Medina looks up at Jason and asks "Why?", to which Jason responds that Salazar was going to kill him, and that that they "killed" him first, establishing that used the explosion as a rouse to trick Salazar. Episode Five: Trapped: 5:46pm-5:49pm Premiered: In the undercover FBI truck, Javier Medina questions Jason Blaine's rights to take him captive. Jason ignores him, demanding to know where Esteban Salazar is, but Medina adamantly insists that he does not know, and that he works for the people of Mexico. Jason whips out a mobile phone and plays a recording of Medina and Alton Maxwell, who were planning to meet, so that Maxwell could track down Salazar. Medina insists that he does not know, that Salazar could be anywhere. Jason bangs on the metallic roof and tells Ocho to stop the van, explaining to Medina that if he does not know where Salazar is he is no good to them, and Salazar is tracking, and planning to kill Medina anyway. He explains that if Alton is killed, Medna will be tried by his government. Jason demands to know where Salazar is one last time, but Medina again claims not to know. Just as Jason is about to throw him out, Medina says that he will tell where Salazar is if he gets full immunity and a house. Medina begins to write down Salazar's location as Jason instructs Ocho to go to his car, several blocks away. He tells Ocho that if anything happens to him or Alton, that he should kill Medina. Jose and Manuel dismount from their motorbikes as they arrive back at Esteban Salazar's safehouse, explaining about the explosion and the apparent death of Medina. Esteban doubts that, explaining that Alton Maxwell probably had help from someone else. They arrive at the basement where Alton was kept, and Esteban is shocked to discover that Alton is gone, and Luiz was left locked in the room. He angrily runs out of the room, shouting that Alton has escaped and that he must be caught. The four Mexicans creep up a flight of stairs as Alton Maxwell creeps up another. As he slides past a balcony, Jason Blaine is informed by Kate Wyman that they found the mole at the FBI, but does not tell him as she wants to check. Jason tells her to make sure she does not let him get away. He looks out his window and says that he is close, asking Wyman if she has a feed on Salazar's location. She composes it, saying that NSA confirmed that it was a known Salazar safehouse. Jason, looking at his PDA, realises that they could be anywhere, and asks Wyman for a three-dimensional read. She is unable to comply, but Jason tells her to synthesise angles from different cameras to get a 3-D look. Whilst she follows his instructions, Alton runs across a rooftop. He crouches down by a wall and looks around for a way out. However, the whole complex is coated in wire fences. He feels at his mouth where a tooth has been knocked out as Jason continues to drive towards his location and Wyman continues to try to get a 3-D view of the complex. Episode Six: Showdown: 5:54pm-6:00pm Premiered: As Jason Blaine drives through the streets of Mexico City, he pulls into a parking garage. Kate Wyman tells him that guards are in position, and he is ready to go. Using a satellite tracking system, they discover that Alton Maxwell is on the roof in the north-east corner of Esteban Salazar's complex. On the roof, Alton is still looking for a way to escape the enclosed area. He hears shouts in Mexican, and looks over to see Esteban and some of his thugs looking through doors to find him. He grabs a pipe to use as a weapon and heads away. Downstairs, two thugs are keeping guard. Suddenly, a car bursts through a wooden door and knocks the two men to the ground. Esteban realises that Javier Medina must have told the FBI about his base. They resolve to go downstairs to deal with Jason. Manuel fires a machine gun at the car, but it appears to have no effect on the bullet-proof glass. However, he heads closer and looks in the car, realising that it was not actually driven, but sent into the building using a crafty device. Momentarily stunned, he is unaware of Jason appearing behind him. The FBI agent strangles Manuel with his own gun, which Jason then removes the cartridge from and throws away. Kate Wyman identifies which person on her 3-D satellite image is Jason, and helps to guide him through the maze of people. Meanwhile, Jose splits away from Esteban and Luiz. Wyman informs him that Jose is moving towards him, and Jason responds appropriately by placing a marshmellow-cam on a wall. He watches as Jose comes around a corner, pinpointing the moment when he can leave his hiding place to head towards Alton. As he leaves the room, Jason tells Wyman that she is his "flank" on this, and that she should let him know if she sees him coming back. Lisa approaches Wyman and says that she has confirmed that Eric Myers is the traitor. They look to his station and notice that he is missing, just as the computer screens flash worryingly, displaying the message "Server System Breach". The agents discover that Eric is trying to sabotage the mission. Wyman informs Lisa to get some guards and meet her in the server room. Unfortunately, Jason is now left alone to save Alton. Esteban sends Luiz to search a room, and after the leader departs, Alton knocks Luiz out with his pipe. He takes his gun and runs away. In the server room, Eric is rapidly deleting files. Wyman enters with a gun, and instructs him to stop, or she will shoot him. He runs away, and her shot misses his head by inches. She pursues him, but finds it difficult in the dark confines of the server room. He makes a break for the exit, and Wyman hears him. Following his tracks, she shoots him in the shoulder, and then again in the knee, smashing a pane of glass. Alton is back on the roof, and looking for a way to climb the fence. Esteban Salazar approaches him from behind, pointing a gun at him. He tells Alton to drop his weapon, and he complies. Jason arrives at the roof just in time to see Esteban holding Alton at gunpoint. As Jason tries to coax Salazar into letting Alton go, Jose climbs some stairs towards the situation. Esteban tells Jason to put the gun down, and as he begins to do so, he shoots a gap pipe, causing steam to flood across the roof. Esteban shoots but his efforts are useless: he cannot see Jason. His bullets run off, and Jason takes the opportunity: he shoots Salazar in the shoulder twice, then in the leg. He looks over and sees Jose, burnt to death by the steam. Alton looks at Jason thankfully, and the two exchange a nod. A cacophony of sirens dilute the sound of traffic in the air of Mexico City as Alton Maxwell and Jason Blaine stride away from the scene. Alton picks up his hat, which Jason found when he first discovered his boss missing, and puts it on his head. They walk away from the scene, unnoticed by the police. Memorable quotes * Alton Maxwell: Look, I know you're anxious to get in some more field work, but this is just a routine information exchange. * Jason Blaine: He's pretty fired up. * Kate Wyman: He's been trying to take down the Salazars since the CTU days. They nailed Hector and Ramon, but where Esteban came crawling out from, God knows where. * Alton Maxwell: Look, I don't have all day, and you did ask me to... Salazar... * Jason Blaine: Why would they take Alton? Why not just kill him? * Kate Wyman: He must have something they need. * Esteban Salazar: We will do it your way (injects Alton with a green tinged liquid). Now he will talk. * Esteban Salzar: I don't know how I should kill you: with a bullet, like my brother Hector, or to burn you to death, like my brother Ramon. * Alton Maxwell: Your brothers died of greed. * Jason Blaine: Stay low, it's gonna get hot in here. * Javier Medina: (on Jason's capture of him) Why? * Jason Blaine: Because they were gonna kill you. And now, we've killed you. * Esteban Salazar: (on Alton Maxwell) We're going to finish him off like the dog he is. * Kate Wyman: Eric! I don't want to have to kill you. * Eric Myers: Then don't. * Eric Myers: I thought you said you didn't wanna kill me! * Kate Wyman: You're not gonna die; you're just gonna wish you did. * Esteban Salazar: Well, I guess it's decided. You will die with a bullet like Hector. You Americans should have killed me while you had the chance because my brothers always said 'If you kill one Salazar, you better kill us all'. * Alton Maxwell: Nice parking job, Rookie. Dramatis personae Starring * Jeremy Ray Valdez as Jason Blaine * Eric Beck as Alton Maxwell * Katrina Law as Kate Wyman * Jonathan P. Nichols as Esteban Salazar Guest starring * Scott DeFalco as Eric Myers * Heather Fox as Lisa Tynes * Shedrack Anderson as Brett Rogers * Chad Johnson as Agent Ocho * Jason Stewart as Agent Dos * Eric Mason as Javier Medina * Detmar Yanez as Luiz * Jaimie Antonio Rivera as Manuel * Israel Islas as Jose * Edward Fernandez as Salazar guard 1 * Anthony Martins as Salazar guard 2 Background information and notes * As Extraction was supposed to coincide with Season 7 of the main show, it featured the FBI as opposed to CTU, and even mentioned the latter's disbandment. This would not be revealed within the main show until a year later when Season 7 actually premiered (after being hugely delayed due to the WGA strike of 2007/8). * Many pieces of music used in the series is actually songs composed by Sean Callery for episodes of 24. ** "Jack in the Limo" plays at the beginning of Part 6. ** "Mandy's Plan" plays as Jason strangles Manuel in Part 6. External links * [http://www.fox.com/24/degreerookie/index.htm Watch The Rookie] (dead link) For the third season, the Rookie's website was redesigned to enhance the viewer's ease to watch the current season, as well as previous ones. Category:Seasons Category:The Rookie